Lucky Day
by xXChiasaHimuraXx
Summary: Because it would always be that day that changed his life. Graza. One-shot.


**A/N: **It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! Seriously, I don't write romance, but, once again, I was afraid of my muse being given brain damage by one of my plot bunnies... And, well, ya know, Valentine's Day is tomorrow after all...

Fave pairing right here... although, in all honesty, I ship everyone with everyone so...

This skips ahead a few years. Gray and Erza are 27 and 28 respectively.

This is only a one-shot, BUT if it gets enough love I might be persuaded to add another chapter or two or something. (:

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own it since the only official cannon pairing is Alzack and Bisca. I would have many, many more...

* * *

_Lucky Day_

Gray tightened his tie and quickly straightened the collar of his white dress shirt before turning away from the mirror and throwing on his suit coat. He didn't bother trying to make his hair cooperate – he had tried enough times in the past to know attempting was completely pointless. Besides, he smiled to himself, Erza said she didn't mind the way his hair always looks slightly messy, anyway.

As he locked his apartment door behind him, he couldn't help but feel anxious and excited at the same time for their date. Three years ago that day, she had finally agreed to go out on a date with him. He smiled. Had it really been that long already? He almost couldn't believe it. He and Erza had always been good friends – well, at least since he had found her crying by the riverbank all those years ago – and he hadn't wanted to ruin that; as such, it had taken quite a bit of convincing from several members of the guild to persuade him to make his move before one of the new members beat him to it. Now, here they were three years later…

His smiled widened as he approached the guild hall and saw her waiting for him just outside the entrance. "Erza," he greeted.

She nodded, also smiling widely. "You're early."

He shrugged. "I couldn't wait to see you…" He scratched the side of his neck absently. "…And I remember what you did to me the one time I was late…"

Erza laughed. "You still remember? That was two years ago!"

"Yeah, and I haven't been late since…" He took her hand in his. "Shall we go then?"

"I'm curious to see where since you still haven't told me."

"You'll just have to wait and see!" They started down the street hand-in-hand. "I want to surprise you…"

The couple strolled down the street for a few blocks before Gray stopped in front of a very expensive –looking restaurant housed in what appeared as more of a mansion or castle than a typical business. Erza's eyes grew wide. "We're eating _here?" _she breathed. "Gray, this place must've cost an arm and a leg just to get a reservation made!"

"Not when you make said reservation ten months in advance," he admitted.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And how did you know I would even accept?"

"Because you always do." He grinned.

Well, she couldn't deny that. "And if I had just happened to be out on a job?"

Gray shrugged. "I would've called and changed the name to 'Dragneel.' I'm sure Natsu and Lucy wouldn't have protested. And if they couldn't make it, I'd get Lyon here to take Juvia, or coerce Gajeel into taking Levy… I'm sure I could find someone who would want it. Though I knew you wouldn't be gone, so…" He turned to the host as the man asked for the name the reservation was under. "Fullbuster."

"Right this way, Sir; Madam."

The two were seated out on the terrace, over-looking the river. The evening was beautiful, the sky already filled with stars. Violin music filtered out to them from the main hall, granting an air of romance. In this way, the evening pleasantly passed.

Erza was just finishing her dessert – strawberry cake, of course – when Gray broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over them a few moments before.

"Say, Erza…"

She glanced up, curious at his tone of voice. Did he sound… nervous? Erza mentally shook off the thought. Gray didn't get nervous on dates – not since the first one, anyway. "Yes?"

"Do you know what today is?"

She smiled, knowing the Ice Mage was asking more than just for what the date was. "Of course I do. How could I forget? We've been together for three years now – three years as of today. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" He sighed, turning his head to gaze out over the river for a moment. "Today is more than that to me."

Erza cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "How so?" She had changed her mind; he definitely seemed uneasy, at least.

Gray shifted nervously, sliding his now-sweaty palms over his pant legs, avoiding eye contact. "Seventeen years ago today I was sitting in the guild hall with Kana. I had asked her to read my fortune, but it seemed to be faulty at the time. According to her cards, the day was supposed to be a lucky one for me, but I had lost my wallet and fallen in the gutter already that morning. I couldn't fathom _how _that day was supposed to be lucky for me. Even by the end of the day, I wasn't so sure that her fortune had been correct.

"As the years went by, though, I never forgot that fortune. And, as the years went by, I began to see just how true that fortune had been. Because, as the years went by, I… I fell in love. With my best friend. And it just so happened that the day Kana gave me that fortune was the day you first walked into the guild. Back then I never would have imagined the luck the fortune spoke of was also love.

"I never imagined that _you,_ Erza Scarlet, were what made my day lucky."

"Gray," Erza breathed.

"That was why," he plowed on, "when I finally got up the nerve to ask you out for the first time, I chose the same date. I thought maybe it would give me a little luck." He smiled. "I guess, in a sense, it did. And that's also why I chose today for this." He stood up and moved to her side, taking one of her hands in his own. Her eyes grew wide as his other hand snaked into his coat pocket; they grew even wider as he knelt by her side.

"Erza Scarlet," he breathed, finally meeting her gaze head-on. "I would be the luckiest man alive if you would agree to be my wife." Out of his pocket came his hand, holding a silver ring with a four tiny diamonds, two on either side of a ruby.

"Erza Scarlet, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"


End file.
